Gmod Monster Girls (current version discontinued revamp planned)
by MuffledEagle22
Summary: This is a story of a gamer getting a strange add on for gmod. Next thing they know there life is changed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont Own the rights to Garrys Mod Or MGQ  
{Fallen Talking} + [thinking]  
"others talking" + 'thinking'  
{I'm going to find you guys so you better watch at}  
I say as I search for out of place objects. Hi I'm Fallen-Hope, Fallen for short so whats happening right now is just a friendly game of Prop Hunt on Garry's Mod or Gmod.  
"You will never find me I'm in the best spot-  
{Gotta Bitch}  
"Ahhhhh god damn it!" screams the other player (disguised as a cabinet) as I nuke him (shot a grenade at him) [Hunters Win]"  
{Did you know you were facing the wrong way.} I laugh as the next round start. "I was, damn it. Hate it when that happens." they exclaimed  
{Hey don't beat your self up it happens to every one in prop hunt} I say as a look over at the clock 5:38 pm. {Hey I think I'm going to get off now. I have other things I need to do} I say as I disconnect from the game. {'That was fun but I think I'll see what my friends are up to'} I bring up my friend list but cant help but notice that there's a new item in my inventory. I shrug as I bring it up.  
{huh look like a gmod ad don for... MONSTER GIRL QUEST!} now I'm no stranger to the infamous RPG being as I had completed all three chapters on it. But it shocked me that someone would make a Gmod addon for it since the game is also a hentai as if you were to lose a fight scene you would be raped by your opponent and kept as either a slave or become food. Being curious though I Installed the addon which didn't 't take that long. After it finished I checked the sandbox and found a map had been installed.  
I probably shouldn't 't of launched it though cause as soon as the launcher finished I started to feel dizzy and the screen started to glow brighter until I blacked out.

...

I started coming to as I shifted on the ground having probably fallen out of my chair. I pick myself up and look around and flipped my shit since instead of my room, I was in the a freaking forest.  
{OK don't panic just remain calm this is probably just some weird dream I'll just pinch myself and every thing will be ok- OW!} I look around with the result of nothing has changed.  
{Well this is just fucking perfect, is this some kind of mean prank o- WAH!} I find myself tripping over something and planting my face in the dirt. I roll over clutching my sore face while looking at the offending object that cause my fall, what I see catches me off guard. {It can't be} I object is a pistol like object but with a bunch of wires and a screen added to it, in all it could only be the tool gun from sandbox mode. It could mean only one thing and that's is that I've been somehow pulled into the game which at the same time made my eyes widen in horror for I was now for sure in the MGQ world.  
{Well I'm fucked... I'm in a world of beautiful yet deadly monster girl and a psycho goddess plus a gluttonous Monster lord. How could this possibly get any worse.}  
CRAAAASSSHHH {HOLY SHIT} I screamed as something lands only 10 feet away from me causing me to fall on my rear. As the cloud of dust fades I am left speechless at the site be for me {Alice.} The very gluttonous monster lord I was speaking of was now laying before me unconscious which could only mean that it was the start of the adventure before luka gets baptized which he won't get to do now. {'Ok don't freak out, you got the ultimate weapon in your hands you can spawn any thing you want but will it be enough to take on the monster lord'}  
I shaking in the bushes causes me to snap out of my thoughts as a quickly hide behind a nearby tree. I peer around just in time to see the blue haired shota luka appear from the bushes and make his way to Alice.  
"whoa shes beautiful"  
he said as he look upon Alice I can only roll my eyes at this comment. Suddenly luka jerks away meaning Alice has woken up I look at the tool gun in my hand and fiddle with the screen trying to figure it out. In my mindless fiddling I accidentally spawn a troll song core with starts sing its tune alerting Alice and luka to my location I quickly search the tool gun for the delete mode as a tail suddenly wraps itself around my waist and pulls me into the open. "Who are you" she demands as I only stare into her angry eyes.  
{uh... whats that} I say while pointing to a random location my plan works on luka but Alice is not so fooled all the while the troll core continues to sing. this causes luka to wonder over to the tree where i was hiding and pick up the large sphere. which has a white body with a orange ring around a monitor which is displaying an image of the troll song guys head. "what the heck is this thing and how do I stop it from singing". still with my had bound by Alice tail I was thinking of an idea. I close my eyes and imaging the undo feature in sandbox mode and just like that the troll core disappears causing luka to freak.  
This however causes Alice to look at me in an even more suspicious tone as luka says something about being late a runs off leaving me with the angry monster lord. {so I dont suppose you could put me down now} Alice only looks at me in annoyance.  
{Ya didn't 't think so}  
"how did you do that?" she demands as I sigh knowing she wont release me until she get an answer. After I an exchange of names I told Alice that I just woke up here just a few minutes ago and don't know where I was which was a complete lie but she seemed to buy it.  
So after all that Alice went on here way and not wanting to be left here I followed soon after we both arrived at what could only be lukas house and she went inside while i just waited outside not wanting to just let myself in like she did. So I just sat there by the door while continuing to fiddle with the tool guns screen while the villagers past by giving me weird looks. It was about ten minutes later when luka came home looking depress. Being that I played the game I knew exactly what happened and stood up and waved.  
{hey there} luka look up and was surprised to see me there and walk over to me "uh hi wern't 't you the boy that was behind the tree back in the forest" I smile reached out my hand {names fallen and yes that was me} he look at my hand then at me and smiled before taken it and shaking.  
"well its nice to meet you fallen you have a weird name by the way." I could't help but laugh and replied  
{ya I think my parents must have had really bad time naming me} I lied trying to seem not to suspicious.  
"Ha-ha ya they must have would you like to come in."  
{Sure} and we both went in with him not knowing what was to be found inside.  
"Welcome to my- what are you doing here?" luka almost yell when he noticed Alice in the room with us.  
{yeah...i sorta forgot to mention she sort of followed you sorry.}

And that it for this chapter i hope you liked it. I for those of you that didn't figure it out the misc crossover is garrys mod since there isn't a chooseable game catigory for it.  
this Story was edited by my editer hades the scribe.  
see ya next chapter.


	2. News update 1

Hey guys so my story isn't dead my laptop is just been sent in to get its screen replaced. So as of that I am great full for how many of you have viewed it and was thinking that every chapter with a introduced character from the game should have fallen spawn something. Be it a item, a creature, or a gadget of some kind so let me know in the review what should happen with granberia. Also do any of you know any food items that you can spawn in gmod besides the basic that would be great. Story should proceed once laptop is fixed.


End file.
